


Machismo

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Food, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: For some reason, Harry still thinks he has something to prove. Something to prove that can be demonstrated by going right for the chili peppers.Pairing: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley/Luna LovegoodPrompt: Person A encounters a hot pepper.





	Machismo

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux.
> 
> And this is why toxic masculinity is bad for everyone.

You would have thought that the hero of the wizarding world wouldn't have had to prove his masculinity to anyone, let alone his two girlfriends.

Alas, you would be wrong.

You would have thought that being a top Auror would be enough. Unfortunately, most of the time, his response to "so, how was work?" boiled down to "classified, but fine," with most of the derring-do redacted, leaving him with nothing more exciting than office politics.

You would have thought that playing Quidditch at a top level would have sufficed, and maybe it would have if he wasn't a Seeker. Unfortunately, as Harry learned, outside of youth leagues, most Seekers were female. When most wizards talked about a "Seeker's build," what they meant was someone like Natalya Tereshkova, the "Moscow Mouse," the legendarily tiny captain of the Russian side.

Which brought you rather naturally to Ginny. She was not built like a Seeker. She was built like a track and field star.

Which might lead you to ask, what about Luna? Luna's petite frame lent credence to the notion that her nature was caused by some fey blood in her family tree.

Harry came up to her nose.

What Harry did have in spades was bravery. And so, when he had convinced Ginny and Luna to accompany him to Thai Garden, this was why he bypassed the pineapple fried rice (very mild) and went right for a dish he couldn't pronounce with two red chiles next to it. And that is why, when his dish arrived, he bit right in to a dark red dried pepper.

His eyes immediately began to water and he began to cough. His face reddened, leaving his scar, paradoxically, relatively cool and pale.

“Harry? Are you quite well? Are you choking? Is there a Snarlburn Beetle in your hair?” Luna waited for Harry to drain his water before giving further instructions. “Perhaps you could cough once for yes and twice for no?”

Now, you might think that two very intelligent people such as Ginny and Luna might have some idea of what Harry was suffering. Unfortunately for him, British wizarding cuisine, like much of the rest of British wizarding culture, was a hundred years or more out of date. This was fine if you liked everything boiled. This was less fine if you had taste buds. (Harry, having cauterized most of his, arguably no longer fell into the latter category.) 

“Seriously, Harry, are you alright?” Ginny leaned towards him as his face began to approach the color of her hair.

He coughed once. “Just fine. Pretty mild, actually.”

Ginny raised a suspicious eyebrow. “Is this some Muggle courtship ritual? Because we don’t understand.”

“You’ve also successfully courted both of us,” Luna added.

Harry took another swig of water. “Well, so much for trying to impress you.”

“You’re very impressive,” Luna reminded him. “Even if you are occasionally an idiot.”

“Thanks?” Harry was pretty sure that was meant to be a compliment.

“I’m ordering you a mango lassi,” Ginny informed him

“Thank you, dear.” Harry brushed his hand fondly against her elbow.

“That said, I’m just kissing Luna until you get that spicy taste out of your mouth. Phew! I can smell it from here,” Ginny teased him.

“Should have just stuck to turnips and eel pies like my ancestors,” Harry muttered. As if on cue, Ginny and Luna planted a kiss on each of his cheeks. 

“Shall we get back to dinner? I think the Snarlburn Beetle has left.”


End file.
